


Love Don't Live Here Anymore

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Female Harry, Genderswap, Muggle AU, Trans Draco, implied abusive relationship, smut to follow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lyra Malfoy is discouraged about love after a disastrous relationship with Theo Nott. Luckily Hari is here to sweep her off her feet and save the day.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

She had been expecting the breakup for weeks. Ever since Pansy had overheard that Theo was shagging some other girl in their year at Uni. “Apparently she’s got a HUGE strap that she pegs him with,” Pansy explained.

Lyra groaned, she didn’t need to hear all that. Not that she had been particularly surprised. Her transness and what she did and didn’t want to do with her own body had long been an area of contention between them. Theo had begged her on numerous occasions to fuck him.

“I mean, you’ve got a cock sweetheart. I’ve seen it and it’s quite lovely, it’s a shame not to put that to good use,” he had said. Lyra had merely crumpled in on herself, feeling altogether self-conscious and disgusted with her own anatomy.

“Dump him,” Pansy had told her after the first time it had happened. They had been together maybe a week, and Lyra didn’t think it was _that _serious. “Darling, he doesn’t respect you or your bodily autonomy. You’re not some fetish. It would be one thing if that was something you actually wanted to do, but you’ve told him already it isn’t. He’s trash.”

Lyra hadn’t argued with her friend, she couldn’t. Pansy was right. Theo _was _trash, only she loved him. _Ridiculous as that was._ He was the first guy to ever show her any interest and she was worried that he might be the only one who ever would. Not that she would ever admit as much. Pansy would tell her she was being absurd. As would Blaise, and Greg, and Vinnie. Greg and Vinnie had known Lyra since well before her transition, and they had been incredibly overprotective of her, rather viewing her as a little sister. On more than one occasion, Vinnie had offered to knock Theo’s teeth in, but Lyra had begged him not too.

Lyra sighed, she just wished she could feel normal. She had been on the NHS’s list for GRS for what felt like an eternity now, and she still had six months remaining.

She supposed six months alone would be far better than six months spent with Theo begging her to reconsider. “Come on baby, isn’t it better to have it, than to chop it off?”

Lyra had snorted, “They don’t chop it off, number one, and number two, I don’t want it!”

Every time the subject came up the two had a row about it. It was more than time, Lyra thought. If she didn’t break up with him now, she wasn’t sure it would ever happen. Scared of a row worse than the others, Lyra texted Theo to meet her for coffee, then texted Vinnie to meet her there too. She hated the thought of needing backup but she supposed she could consider him moral support. She could only imagine what Theo would do the moment she told him.

Lyra arrived at the coffee shop a few minutes later, Vinnie had texted to explain that he might be a touch late as he was coming from the other side of town. Lyra sighed, she supposed a public setting would be safe enough, Theo wouldn’t like to make a scene, at least as far as she knew. Stepping inside the coffee house, Lyra made her way into the queue and waited. Eyeing the menu, Lyra considered what drink she wanted to get when she felt a hand at her wrist. “Hey baby,” Theo said. Lyra groaned inwardly, pretending to look at the menu. Theo grabbed her face with his hand, wrenching her neck to look at him.

“Ow,” Lyra complained.

Theo glared, “Don’t ignore me then,” he said.

“I was looking at the menu,” Lyra said under her breath.

Theo snorted, “Why’d you call me to this dump anyway?” he asked, looking around in disgust.

“We need to talk,” Lyra said, looking back up at the menu.

“About?”

“I think we should break up,” Lyra said quietly, barely above a whisper.

“No,” Theo said.

Lyra turned towards him then, “Excuse me?” she had rather hoped he would make this easy on her. 

“I said, no,” Theo replied coolly, giving her a dangerous glare. “You don’t get to just break up with me.”

“You’re sleeping with someone else!” Lyra argued.

“So?” he grabbed her wrist hard, trying to pull her out of the queue.

“HEY!” a voice called from behind them. Lyra and Theo turned, there, standing directly behind them was a woman with shortly cropped jet black hair, wearing a leather jacket and dark blue jeans. “Is this guy bothering you?” she asked.

Lyra blushed, “I…”

“Why don’t you mind your own fucking business,” Theo snapped.

“Theo please,” Lyra said quietly.

“Nobody asked you,” he snapped, shoving Lyra out of the way. Lyra lost her balance and fell to the floor as Theo glared up at the woman. “You got a problem mate?”

The woman in question merely snorted, then without warning, slammed her fist into Theo’s face, knocking him out cold. Stepping out of line, she walked over to Lyra and held out her hand for her. Lyra took it gently. “S-sorry about that,” Lyra said.

“Never apologize for an asshole boyfriend,” the woman said with a soft smile. “Are you okay?”

Lyra sighed, staring down at Theo’s unconscious body on the floor. “I’m afraid he might try and come after me when he wakes up,” she admitted.

“Where do you live, I can make sure you get home safe,” the woman said. “I’m Hari, by the way.”

“Lyra,” she replied. “I live in the dorms. My friend Vinnie was supposed to be here, but he got stuck on the other side of town.”

Hari nodded, still holding Lyra’s hand as she escorted her out of the coffee shop. Lyra stared at their joined hands, feeling a blush rising up in her cheeks again.

“T-thank you by the way,” Lyra said. “For helping me. You didn’t have to do that.”

Hari chuckled, “I absolutely did,” she replied. “Somebody needed to teach that guy a lesson.”

Lyra smiled, “That’s what Vinnie always says.”

“He seems like a good friend,” Hari replied.

Lyra nodded, looking up into Hari’s brilliant emerald eyes, she had the very strange and sudden desire to kiss the other woman, though she didn’t dare act on it. She hardly _knew _her and anyway, Lyra had never been interested in women before… had she? Sure she had a slight crush on Rachel Maddow, but who doesn’t? She thought. Before she could think too hard on it, Vinnie pulled up on his motorbike a few minutes later.

“Lyra, are you okay? What happened?” he asked. Lyra nodded, pulling her hand out of Hari’s quickly, as though burned. 

“I’m fine,” she said.

“Where’s Theo?”

Hari pointed her thumb back at the coffee shop. Vinnie looked puzzled, Lyra smiled, “Vinnie, this is Hari, she was standing behind us in the queue when Theo was getting a little rough. She knocked him out.”

“Well done mate,” Vinnie said.

“Thanks,” Hari replied.

“Someone needed to knock him flat on his arse.”

Hari nodded, “Good thing I was there then.”

Lyra smiled again, looking up at her. Vinnie eyed them. “I… should go. Thank you again, Hari,” she said.

“Any time Lyra,” Hari said, offering her a wave as Lyra got onto the back of Vinnie’s motorbike.

Lyra sighed, Vinnie was just about to take off when Lyra patted him on the shoulder to stop him. “One sec,” she said, pulling a piece of paper and a pen out of her bag, she ran back over to Hari, writing down her phone number before handing it to her, then got on the back of Vinnie’s motorbike once more, and drove off into the afternoon back to the school, feeling both brave and terrified. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was barely a half an hour later before Lyra felt her phone buzz and she saw she had a text from a number she didn’t recognize:

_It’s Hari. Hope you don’t mind my texting so quickly. Honestly, I was kind of surprised you gave me your number._

Lyra smirked and quickly typed back her reply: _To be honest, I didn’t know I was going to until I did it._

**Hari**: _I’m glad you did. I didn’t think it was appropriate at the time, but you’re very pretty._

Lyra blushed at that: _I bet you say that to all the girls you rescue._

**Hari**: _LOL. You’re the first damsel in distress I’ve found. Honestly, I’m lucky too. They were threatening to take away my butch card if I didn’t do it soon._

Lyra laughed: _I can’t say I’m sorry you did._

**Hari**: :)

Lyra stared nervously at her phone, trying to figure out to phrase her thoughts: _So… I guess I should explain that I’ve never you know… thought about dating a woman before._

Her phone was silent for a minute, and Lyra worried her lower lip at that.

**Hari**: _Are you thinking about it now then?_

Lyra laughed despite herself: _Would I have brought it up otherwise?_

**Hari**: _How would I know? Perhaps this is a conversation better had over the phone. Are you free?_

Lyra looked around her room nervously, Pansy who was, fortunately, her roommate, was out at present, so she supposed she was safe for now: _Yep_. :)

Her phone rang several seconds later, and Lyra answered it, somewhat shakily.

“So, thinking about dating women now are we?” Hari asked.

Lyra chuckled, “Well, one, anyway.”

“Lucky her. What changed your mind?”

Lyra considered this for a moment, “I’ve never met a woman like you before,” she admitted.

“Well lucky me then,” she said.

“I should… well, I should tell you something before we get in too deep,” she admitted.

“Okay,” Hari replied. “Sounds serious. I already know you’ve never dated women. What else could it be?”

Lyra laughed, she always hated this part, “I’m trans,” she said. “I’m on the NHS list for surgery but I still have another six months so…”

“Slow down,” Hari said, and Lyra sucked in a deep breath. She didn’t know why but she always found herself rambling a bit, as if maybe if she talked fast enough people wouldn’t pay so close attention to the trans bit. It never worked of course. “While I appreciate you explaining things to me, you don’t have to. I’ve dated trans women before.”

“Oh,” Lyra said. She didn’t know why, but that particular fact that should have comforted her only served to make her somewhat more nervous.

“Look how about this,” Hari said. “We’ll take things as fast or as slow as you want. I wouldn’t want you to feel as though you had to do anything you were uncomfortable with.”

Lyra smiled, “Thank you.”

“Let me guess, the ex was hoping for some t-girl fantasy he saw in some porno?” Hari asked.

Lyra laughed, “You could say that.”

“I’m sorry babe,” Hari replied. Lyra felt herself blush at the petname.

“Not your fault,” she said.

“Maybe not, but doesn’t make it right,” Hari said.

Lyra sighed, flopping onto her back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. “Thank you,” she said.

“For?”

“Everything,” Lyra replied. “Understanding, being so kind to me.”

She could hear Hari smile on the other end of the phone, “You deserve that Lyra.” Lyra blushed, she was fairly certain no one outside of her friends had ever said that to her before. “Now, as much as I would love to spend the whole evening talking to you, I should probably get back to studying.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Lyra said blushing.

“Don’t apologize, babe,” Hari said. “I really would much rather talk to you. But I have a test tomorrow.”

“Oh shit, well we can talk later,” she said.

Hari smiled, “How about this, let’s go to dinner tomorrow.”

“Sure,” Lyra replied with a grin.

“Good, now I’ll have something to look forward too after this bloody test.”

Lyra giggled, “Good luck,” she said.

“Thanks, babe,” and with that, Hari hung up the phone.

Lyra smirked, staring at her phone.

Later that night, found Lyra standing in the shower, thinking about Hari. She bit her lower lip, letting her eyes drift closed, as she imagined ending up back at Hari’s flat, climbing into her lap and pressing her lips to Hari’s.

Letting out a soft whimper, Lyra let her hands roam between her legs, as she imagined Hari pressing her back into the bed, her arms on either side of Lyra’s head, looking up into Hari’s eyes. Running her fingers through Hari’s hair, as Hari leaned down, sucking kisses onto her throat.

Lyra moaned, she couldn’t remember the last time she had been so turned on just by the thought of snogging someone.

It occurred to her though, that she hadn’t the faintest idea what women actually did in bed, finishing up her shower, Lyra toweled off quickly and pulled on her pajamas and a fresh pair of knickers and sat on the edge of her bed, trying to think of the best way to ask Pansy how she got off.

“Pansy,” Lyra said, carefully beginning her nightly routine of moisturizers.

“Yes?” Pansy replied, looking over at her friend. They had known each other for a few years now, but Lyra still wasn’t sure how this particular conversation would go over.

“I have sort of a personal question.”

“Okay?” Pansy replied, eyeing her suspiciously.

“So um… I met someone who I rather think I fancy and I was wondering if you could help me figure some things out.” Pansy blinked, raising an eyebrow at that. “Well, how exactly does it work between two… erm… women?”

Pansy’s eyes widened then, “Oh darling, are you really considering shagging a woman?”

Lyra blushed crimson. “Please! Just… don’t make me feel more awkward than I already do.”

“No, no, it’s fabulous. Well done darling, I just… I can’t believe it,” she said with a chuckle. “I assume she’s had some experience.”

“I mean… I would guess,” Lyra replied. “I just… I don’t… know how any of this works.”

“Well,” Pansy said with a smirk. “It’s different with everyone. Just like with you.” Lyra nodded. “That said, there’s loads of options, I myself like a bit of teasing touches, fingering her until she’s trembling, then I go in one of two ways. Either I eat her out until she can’t stand, _or _pull out the strap.” Lyra’s eyes widened. “It’s not just for straight people darling,” Pansy teased. “Actually, we kind of invented it. Of course, that doesn’t mean your girl will be into that. I guess you’ll have to see.”

“I just… I’ve never… been with a girl before,” she’d barely been there with Theo, which had been another problem. She hadn’t really been all that attracted to him, and most everything they had done she had just sort of gone along with because she thought she should. She rather hoped she would enjoy it as time went on, only the more she did it the more he repulsed her. Though, she had rather thought it was simply _him. _Now she wasn’t so sure. 

“You’ll be fine darling,” Pansy assured her with a smile. “Just let her take the lead.” Lyra nodded, and sighed, curling up into bed. “My my you work fast. Not even twenty-hours broken up with Theo and you’re jumping into a woman’s bed.”

Lyra blushed crimson, “Do you think it’s too soon?” she asked.

Pansy snorted, “Hardly. I was worried you’d never get over what’s his name.” Lyra chuckled despite herself. “So tell me about this girl.”

Lyra smiled, turning over to face her friend, “She’s… would it be wrong to say handsome?”

“Not necessarily,” Pansy replied, filing her nails. 

“I mean she knocked Theo out which was really hot,” she admitted.

Pansy laughed at that, “Fair.”

Lyra shook her head, “I can’t explain it, but from the moment I saw her I was just… I felt something.”

“Aww, that’s so gay,” Pansy replied.

Lyra snorted, “Arse!”

“I mean that in a good way,” Pansy replied.

Her phone rang suddenly, and Lyra looked down to find Theo’s name. She showed the phone to Pansy who merely pressed the button to end the call. Lyra sighed, “This won’t end well,” she said.

“You can block him,” Pansy replied.

“He knows where we live.”

“So I’ll kick his arse, your girlfriend isn’t the only one who can lay him flat out you know.”“She’s not… I don’t, think…” Lyra groaned, burying her face in her pillow. “We’re only having our first date tomorrow,” she said.

“You’re so precious,” Pansy said. “I’ll get the moving van ready.” 

Lyra could feel her phone vibrating beneath her head, with several dozen text messages, no doubt from a very furious Theo. Sighing, she opened her phone and blocked his number, before deleting his messages. She only hoped he wouldn’t do anything too mad.


	3. Chapter 3

Lyra was nervous, she had three hours before her date and she didn't have a single clue whatto wear. She had considered running back to her family home in Wiltshire to pick up one of her best dresses, but she realized it would take far too long to do so, even with one of her father's helicopters. She could have it sent by messenger, but that didn't seem like the best use of her time either. She had considered driving into the city proper to see what Harrods had on hand, or Prada. She could get a new pair of Jimmy Choo's, she shook her head. Her father had been firm in his insistence that she not spend any more money on frivolities. Her shoe collection was massive enough, and if he found out she had spent money on a new dress, even for a date, he would be furious.

Lyra sighed, she would have to make do with what she had. She had brought a number of beautiful dresses with her, just in case, but for some reason as she looked at them now, she couldn't stand the sight of any of them.

"Your being neurotic," Pansy said, sitting in the window, smoking a cigarette. It was technically a non-smoking floor but Pansy had always reasoned that with enough perfume and sitting out the window she would be fine. "I guarantee she'll love you in any thing you wear, so just slip on some Agent Provocateur knickers, the ones with the garters, and a little red dress and she'll be eating out of the palm of your hand before you can even finish dinner.

Lyra blushed, "You think so?"

"Darling, perhaps it's missed your notice, but I am in fact a lesbian," Pansy said.

Lyra laughed, "Yes, sorry, I've just never been so nervous before. I honestly don't know what's wrong with me."

"You like this girl obviously," Pansy said. "It's understandable."

"What about the shoes? Do you think the Louboutin's is too much?"

"Which ones? Because the black one's are great," Pansy replied. "But anything else might be too much."

"Gotcha," Lyra said. "Thank you Pans, I don't know what I would do without you."

"End up thirty minutes late to a date because you were still trying to figure out what to wear I should imagine," Pansy replied with a laugh, dropping the butt of her cigarette into an old water bottle, slipping back through the window. Lyra chuckled, despite herself she couldn't really argue with Pansy there. She was fairly certain that she was entirely correct. Sucking in a nervous breath, Lyra fell onto her bed with a sigh.

"Ahem," Pansy said standing over her. Lyra looked up to see Pansy offering her a cigarette. She was tempted, she had quit back in her school days, but sometimes she desperately missed how easy they were, how much nicotine sometimes called to her when she least expected it.

"Best not," Lyra said burying her face in the pillow.

"You'll be brilliant darling," Pansy told her. Lyra grumbled, not entirely sure she believed it.

*

_Hari was early_, Lyra thought, she was just putting the finishing touches on both her hair, and her lipstick when there was a knock on the door to their dorm.

“Tell her I’m almost done,” Lyra said from their bathroom as she fixed her favorite lipstick.

“Where is she?” Theo growled.

Lyra’s eyes widened, pushing the door closed, she locked herself inside the bathroom, pulling out her phone.

“Get the fuck out of our dorm,” she heard Pansy yell.

“Fuck off, bitch,” Theo bellowed “I want to see my girlfriend.”

“She’s NOT your girlfriend!” Pansy yelled. Lyra texted Hari frantically, ready to call campus police.

“You really don’t learn do you,” Lyra heard Hari’s voice; seconds later, she heard the unmistakable sound of a fist connecting with a nose. Lyra smiled, pulling open the door, and smiled at Hari. It was all she could do to keep herself standing as she looked at the woman before her, in a handsome three-piece suit.

“Good thing I’m early apparently,” Hari said with a smile, adjusting her tie.

Lyra blushed, running over to her, and wrapped her arms around Hari’s neck. “My hero,” she teased. Hari smiled, wrapping her arms around Lyra’s waist and kissed her cheek.

“If he keeps this up I’m going to seriously injure my fist on his face,” Hari said, shaking her hand. Lyra took Hari’s hand in her own, her knuckles were purple. Lyra frowned, pressing a kiss to Hari’s knuckles.

Hari grinned, “You keep that up and we won’t make it to dinner,” she purred.

Lyra blushed crimson, both of them forgetting Pansy was still in the room, and a very unconscious Theo. Lyra sighed, deciding to call campus security to pick him up. Hari bent down, grabbing him by his ankles and dragged him into the hall, before she turned to Pansy.

“You alright?” she asked.

Pansy nodded and Hari smiled, heading further up the hall. Pansy grabbed Lyra’s wrist just before she left the room. “Oh darling. I consider myself a top, but even I would let that girl fuck me,” she said.

At this, Lyra laughed. “Right?”

“Well done darling,” she said. Lyra smiled, stepping over Theo’s crumpled body on the floor, and made her way over to Hari where she was waiting for her.

Lyra smiled, taking Hari’s arm then, and the two made their way down the dorms staircase, to Hari’s car. “I considered taking the motorbike, but I thought that wasn’t exactly romantic enough. Oh bugger, that reminds me, I had flowers for you, but I sort of had to drop them to knock out Theo.”

Lyra blushed despite herself, “It’s fine,” she said.

Hari shook her head, “I’d feel better if I knew he didn’t know where you were staying.”

Lyra eyed her then, as Hari opened the passenger door for her. Lyra smiled, getting into the car. “I’ve tried asking if we could move,” Lyra replied. “Father doesn’t want me off campus, for my protection or so he thinks, and the campus tells me there are already too many people for me to move to another place.

Hari frowned, “Does your father know about what Theo’s been doing?”

“I haven’t told him anything,” Lyra admitted.

“I’m sorry,” Hari said, starting up the car. 

“Absolutely not your fault,” Lyra told her, staring resolutely ahead at the road.

“Maybe not, but I don’t like the idea of you having to keep things a secret from your family.”

Lyra snorted, “My family is… rather old fashioned. You can imagine how they felt when I announced my transition.”

“Not well I’m guessing,” Hari said.

“To put it mildly. I mean my mother took it in stride, she’s always been better than my father on that front but…” she laughed. “I can just see it now, ‘if you were going to end up dating a woman, you should have just stayed a man’,” she said in a mock voice of her father.

“That’s not how this works,” Hari said.

“Tell that to Lucius Malfoy,” Lyra shook her head. “It’s fine, it’s not as if I ever expected him to be thrilled about any relationship I was in. He almost blew his top when I told him I was getting the surgery.”

Hari sighed, “Parents always seem to get testy when it comes to things like that.”

“I was the first born son, in my family that is very important.”

“Too bad you were never their son,” Hari said.

Lyra blushed and smiled. “I tried to be. What about you? How is your relationship with your parents?”

Hari frowned at that, “My birth parents died when I was a year old,” she said. “I was raised by my uncles.”

“Oh well that’s good then,” Lyra said with a smile.

“Yeah,” Hari smiled. “They’ve always been super supportive. How could they not be?”

Lyra looked over at Hari then, smiling. “So are your uncle’s who taught you how to kick someone’s arse or is that just a skill you’ve collected over the years?”

Hari chuckled, “When you grow up a ‘tomboy’ you sort of learn how to fight pretty quickly. People don’t like it when you don’t fit in the expected gender binary.”

“You can say that again,” Lyra replied.

“But we’re stronger for it,” Hari said taking Lyra’s hand, and kissing the back of it. Lyra blushed crimson. It was strange how _right _it all felt. How natural it felt to Lyra to hold Hari’s hand. She found herself, imagining what it would be like to be with Hari for the foreseeable future. Inviting her to meet her parents, living together, perhaps even adopting a few dogs.

“I realize it’s soon, even by lesbian standards to ask you to move in, but I would feel a lot better if Theo didn’t know where you lived.”

Lyra chuckled, “You mean that’s true?” she asked.

“I mean…I wouldn’t normally offer, but this is kind of an extenuating circumstance,” Hari said.

Lyra smiled, “I appreciate it, but don’t you think maybe we should have our first date and decide whether or not you can stand to be around me for more than ten minutes before we move in together?”

Hari chuckled, “Fair enough babe. Fair enough.”

—


	4. Chapter 4

Their date had passed like a dream, and Lyra had found herself at the end of it, ready to go back to Hari’s for a drink, or perhaps more.

Hari lived in a flat off campus, not especially far away, but in a secluded enough neighborhood that Lyra could both see herself living there, and knew that she would never have to worry about Theo ever finding her, if it came to that.

It was a nice flat, with modern furnishings, and an impressive looking fireplace, not that Lyra had much time to survey her surroundings. No sooner had she stepped into the flat, than Hari had kicked the door closed behind them with her shoe, and pinned Lyra up against the wall. Lyra gasped, looking up into Hari’s eyes. “I’ve been dying to kiss you all night,” Hari said.

Lyra blushed crimson, and nodded. Hari smiled, cupping Lyra’s face with her hand, and pressed their lips together slowly at first. Lyra was certain she could feel sparks flying behind her eyes, as Hari deepened the kiss. It was spectacular, without thinking, Lyra wrapped her leg around Hari’s waist, pulling her closer. Hari grinned, letting her free hand roam up Lyra’s calf, towards her thigh. Lyra gasped, throwing her head back against the wall, as Hari teased her thigh, playing with the fastenings of her garter. “God you’re so hot,” Hari moaned into Lyra’s mouth. Lyra whimpered. She was certain she would easily let Hari do whatever she wanted with her then. “This lipstick is divine,” Hari purred, rubbing her thumb across Lyra’s lips. Lyra whimpered, staring up into Hari’s eyes, barely holding back a moan as Hari’s thumb traced her entire mouth. “Such a good girl aren’t you?” Hari purred, slipping two of her fingers into Lyra’s mouth. Lyra moaned, sucking on her fingers, teasing her tongue across the digits. Hari moaned at that, laying her head on Lyra’s shoulder. “Oh baby, you are going to be the death of me, aren’t you?” Lyra giggled around Hari’s fingers in her mouth, giving them a particularly deep suck, drawing another moan from Hari. “Fuck,” Hari slipped her fingers slowly from between Lyra’s lips, trailing her wet fingers across Lyra’s collarbone, and over her breasts. Lyra groaned, when Hari’s lips latched onto her throat. She let out a whimper, curling her fingers into Hari’s hair as she arched her back off the wall into the other woman’s embrace. Hari grinned, sucking love bites across her chest, creating a necklace of bruises around her throat. Lyra was fairly certain, she had never been so wet in her life just from foreplay. Hari grinned, massaging her breasts with a free hand, as she continued to suck love bites into her flesh.

“Fuck,” Lyra hissed. She was fairly certain she could come just from this, though she would be terribly embarrassed if she did.

Hari chuckled, “Is my poor baby getting wet from all this attention?” she asked, knowing full well that she was. Lyra whined, burying her face in Hari’s chest then. “I would apologize, but that would be disingenuous. I love knowing how much I can turn you on with just a few touches, and kisses.”

Lyra shivered, “Yes but it’s mortifying,” she admitted.

“Why? Because I could easily make you come without ever touching your pretty little wet pussy?” she purred into her ear. Lyra moaned, and Hari grinned. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? If I just made you come in your pretty little knickers. Maybe even sent you home with your come dripping down your thighs? So you could remember this all night.”

Lyra whined, and Hari chuckled again, “You are too easy baby girl,” she teased. “Could anyone get you this wet, or am I just special?”

Lyra shivered, “D-definitely you,” she replied.

“Oh well now I feel very special indeed,” Hari purred, licking the shell of her ear. “Perhaps Daddy should go down and help take care of that? Hm?” Lyra shuddered hard, she had never considered that particular nickname, but the moment it left Hari’s lips, Lyra felt herself get impossibly wetter. “We don’t have to of course princess,” Hari assured her, teasing her lips across Lyra’s jaw.

Lyra shivered, trying to get her thoughts together, but for the life of her she couldn’t seem to form a coherent sentence in her mind. “I…” she stammered, swallowing hard. She wanted to, and she knew that Hari had been with a woman like her before, and yet, the thought of Hari seeing her like that made her more nervous than she could possibly say.

“It’s okay princess,” Hari assured her, pressing a kiss to her lips. “I told you, we don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Lyra blushed, sighing as she rested her head on Hari’s shoulder, “I just wish we had met after my surgery,” she said with a frown.

“Hey,” Hari lifted Lyra’s chin with her hand. “I’m don't. I'm glad to have met you exactly when I did. You are absolutely perfect my dear,” Hari promised her, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. Lyra sighed, blushing crimson.

“I’m not sure I can wait six more months for you to fuck me,” Lyra admitted.

Hari grinned, “You don’t have to, but we can take it as fast or as slow as you want babe. I’m in no hurry.” Lyra shivered at that. “But just you wait princess, because when you have had your surgery, I’m going to go down on you for a fortnight,” she teased.

Lyra moaned, “I think I’d very much like that.”

Hari chuckled, “Oh I know you will darling. I’m very very good at it. There’s nothing hotter than slowly tongue fucking my baby open, teasing her wetness with my tongue, then sliding two fingers inside, just to tantalize, then I curl them inside you, and slide them out ever so slowly, just looking at my fingers all coated with your wetness, before I devour you, with my mouth, and tongue, until all you can do is moan my name and come all over my tongue.” Lyra whined, gripping Hari’s suit jacket, she could feel her own wetness dripping down her thighs. Hari grinned, well aware what she was doing to Lyra. “You like the sound of that babygirl?” she asked. “I bet you taste divine,” she purred.

“What about you?” Lyra asked.

“Well, I figure after I’ve made you come a few dozen times, then I can pull out my strap and watch you gag on my cock for a while. Or I can make you keep it nice and warm while I play a video game,” she teased. “Think about it princess, just sitting in my lap, with my cock so deep inside you, not able to move or do a thing about it,” she pressed her lips to the side of Lyra’s face with a grin. “It would be oh so delicious. Every so often, I would just thrust up into you, and you would be so full.” Lyra shivered. “Would you like that babygirl?”

“Yes Daddy,” Lyra replied. Hari smirked, pressing a kiss to Lyra’s lips once more.

“See princess, we can have loads of fun without my even touching you if you wish.” Hari whispered in her ear. Lyra shivered again. Hari smiled, lifting Lyra into her arms, and walked her over to the couch, lying down with Lyra on top of her. Lyra yawned, as Hari played with her hair, she could easily fall asleep like this, she thought, letting her eyes droop closed.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Seven months passed like a dream, thanks to Hari. Lyra had all but moved in with her after two weeks of dating, though she had never really left Hari’s flat the majority of the time anyway. She’d managed to get a restraining order on Theo, not that she needed it, predictably he would never find her living with Hari, and Pansy had moved in with her girlfriend in an effort to keep out of his way as well. It had been almost a month since her surgery, and four weeks till she was technically allowed to do anything sexual, though she had waited long enough, she thought. Hari was still asleep, but Lyra had been up most of the night thinking about how badly she wanted her girlfriend to fuck her properly.

“Hari,” Lyra whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“Mmm,” Hari grinned. “Well hello baby, how can I help you?” she asked through a yawn.

“It’s been a month,” Lyra said.

Hari blinked, looking around the room, “Slept that long have I?”

Lyra chuckled, “I meant it’s been a month since the surgery,” she said.

“I see,” Hari said. “I thought you had to wait eight weeks.”

Lyra shook her head, “I don’t think I can,” she replied, climbing over Hari, and straddling her waist. “I’ve been thinking about this for ages now,” she said. “I really want you to fuck me,” she purred.

Hari smirked, looking up at her girlfriend, “Is that so?” she asked.

Lyra nodded. “Believe me, I’m ready,” she promised.

“Oh I’m sure you are babe,” Hari purred, pulling Lyra down for a kiss. Lyra giggled, moaning into her mouth as Hari deepened the kiss, curling her fingers through her hair, and sucking a love bite onto her throat. “But don’t forget princess, I’m in charge here,” she said, flipping them over so that she was on top of Lyra now.

Lyra blushed looking up at her. “Sorry Daddy,” she said.

Hari grinned, “Lucky for you, I’ve been thinking about this a lot too,” she said, pressing a kiss to Lyra’s chest. “Waiting for this moment,” she added caressing her hands across Lyra’s thigh. “Counting down the very seconds until I could properly have you just as desire kitten. Every, last, inch of you,” she purred, kissing her way down Lyra’s chest, down her stomach. Lyra moaned, “I’m going to take such good care of you babygirl,” she promised, pulling down Lyra’s silk knickers. Hari hummed, wrapping her arm around Lyra’s thigh, as she licked a long stripe up between her thighs. Lyra moaned loud, feeling Hari grin against her flesh. “Gods, I’ve been craving you for what feels like forever princess,” Hari said, sliding her tongue deep inside the other girl. Lyra moaned, her toes curled and she gripped the sheets tight, as Hari slowly began to devour her, just as she had promised. Lyra whined, arching her back, it was even more incredible than she ever could have imagined. Hari kept her pace, slow and deep, almost reverent, and it was driving Lyra mad.

“Oh Daddy, p-please,” she begged.

Hari hummed, flicking her tongue faster, drawing out a long, low moan from Lyra. Hari laced their fingers together, as she clutched Lyra’s thigh tight in her other hand. Lyra moaned, trying to ride Hari’s tongue, with wild abandon. “Fuck, Daddy,” she cried. Hari grinned, humming again as she slowly pulled her mouth away. Lyra whimpered at the loss.

“Now now pet,” Hari said. “There will be plenty of time for me to eat you out for hours,” she promised. “But for now, I’ve been dying to fuck you babygirl.”

Lyra moaned. Hari leaned over her, pulling her strap from the beside drawer, and a bottle of lube. Lyra shivered, she had been waiting for this too.

“Now I’m going to go very gentle,” Hari promised, Lyra stared up at the ceiling, half dazed, and nodded. “And if it’s too much you tell me, alright?”

Lyra nodded again and Hari climbed back on top of her. Lyra shivered as she felt the tip of Hari’s cock slowly enter her. It was tight, but Lyra had been practicing with dilators for the last month, and she had basically worked herself up to a size not that dissimilar from Hari’s strap. It was always just a touch uncomfortable in the beginning, but somehow having Hari with her made it all the better. “You alright?” Hari asked.

Lyra nodded, letting out a small moan as Hari pressed into her a little deeper. It was almost too much, but she wanted it, _desperately _and she refused to give up now. Lyra nodded again, and Hari pushed in further, until finally she had made it all the way to the hilt. Lyra shuddered, gripping Hari’s arms, as she settled with the still unfamiliar feeling of being filled by something. Hari smiled down at her, pressing a kiss to her lips. “You’re so amazing babygirl,” she praised. “So good for taking my cock like this.”

Lyra moaned, and nodded. Slowly, ever so slowly, Hari pulled out, setting a gentle pace as she fucked her. Soon pain gave way to pleasure, and Lyra found herself moaning louder as Hari increased her pace, fucking wildly into her. “Oh fuck, Daddy, you feel so good inside me,” she said.

Hari grinned, kissing her once more, “Mmm, you look so good filled by my cock princess,” she said.

Lyra whimpered, she was close, oh so close, “Oh Daddy, right there,” she begged. “So close.”

Hari grinned, “Yes babygirl, come for Daddy,” she commanded. “I want you to come all over my cock.”

That was all it took, Lyra came hard, with a murmured breathless whine of “Daddy.” Hari merely held her tight, still staying deep inside her as she pressed a kiss to the side of Lyra’s head.

Lyra shivered, “Mmm,” she purred. “You’re so good at that Daddy,” she said.

Hari grinned, and nodded, “Oh you don’t even know baby. Just you wait, now that I’ve had a taste, I’ll wanna be buried deep inside you all the time.”

Lyra shivered. “I’d like that a lot,” she said. “Maybe too, I could ride you, just fuck myself on your cock?”

Hari smirked, flipping them over so that Lyra was on top now. “Have at it princess,” she said. “I would love to watch you make yourself come just from riding me,” she said, placing her arms behind her head. Lyra smiled down at her, running her hands over Hari’s chest, as she slowly began to ride her cock. Lyra moaned, running her hands through her own hair, as she fucked herself slowly. Hari watched, with hungry eyes as Lyra bucked back and forth, teasing herself, letting out little whimpers and moans as she did so. Hari groaned, gripping Lyra’s hips to hold her steady as she gave one sharp thrust up into her. Lyra moaned. “Fuck, Daddy,” she said.

Hari grinned, “Sorry baby, I couldn’t help myself, you just looked so pretty riding my cock.”

Lyra smirked, pushing her hair out of her face, and leaned down to press a kiss to Hari’s lips, as she fucked herself more.

“You feel so good inside me,” Lyra said against her lips. “Could stay like this forever.”

Hari growled, “Don’t tease me babygirl, I would love to stay inside you forever.”

Lyra nodded, riding Hari’s cock faster now, Hari met her thrust for thrust, and Lyra shuddered, burying her face in Hari’s chest as she felt her second orgasm beginning to build once more. “Oh Daddy,” she whined. “Yes, please, right there, I’m… mmm,” she could barely form a coherent sentence as Hari fucked her again and again.

“Such a good girl,” Hari praised. “I wanna watch you come on Daddy’s cock again.”

Lyra whined, just as before she found herself completely undone at Hari’s words. Hari grinned, pulling her in for a hug and held her tight on her chest as Lyra merely sighed, curling up on her chest, her whole body shaking with the aftershocks of her orgasm. Hari grinned. “You are perfect babygirl,” Hari said.

“Thank you Daddy,” Lyra replied with a yawn. Once more, they fell asleep, totally sated, and both of them happier than they had ever remembered being.


End file.
